A Different Begining
by I'mADinoo
Summary: What if Sam and Andy met under different circumstances? Suck at summaries but give it a chance!


A Different Beginning

A/N: Don't own Rookie Blue. This is my first attempt at FF, so let me know what you think!

Chapter One:

Andy McNally sat alone at a bar stool nursing her 3rd drink. Her nerves were getting the best of her even though she kept telling herself to not worry. 'You know what you're doing Andy, you have had months of training. You can do this,' was her mantra the entire night. She had decided to go to another bar after her initiation at The Black Penny, where she had had plenty of alcohol with all the other rookies. She needed some space away from everyone for a little bit before tomorrow.

She didn't notice him right away, he casually slipped into the seat next to hers, ordered himself a drink. But he noticed her. Noticed the way her jeans fit just right on her ass, the way her simple t shirt hugged her curves perfectly. It had been too long for him and he was going to try to get lucky tonight.

"Can I buy you another?" he asked her, getting Andy's attention.

"Uhm," she paused, noticing the handsome stranger for the first time. "Yea, sure."

"I'm Sam." Introducing himself with a smile that brought his dimples out, something that did not go unnoticed by Andy.

"Hi, Andy."

"so, what are you drinking?" and with those few words, their night began.

Drink after drink, Andy felt herself forgetting about how nervous she was for tomorrow morning and instead felt herself becoming more and more attracted to Sam. There was something mysterious about him. His dark eyes, his dimpled smile. Even the way he spoke made her shiver.

Sam was amazed at this woman next to him. Her smile was effortless and made her eyes shine. Drink after drink he felt himself wanting more and more to bring her home. He felt himself wishing he could be the real him, not the character he was playing.

Finally finding the courage, Andy boldly asked "You wanna get out of here?"

Surprise was the first feeling in him, but was quickly replaced by pure desire. "Lead the way." Were his only words.

This was exactly was Andy needed, someone to lose herself in. to calm her down in the best way possible. It had been too long since Andy had had a one night stand. And she was perfectly okay knowing that it was going nowhere.

Once they got to her apartment it was a frenzy of lips crashing together and clothes being ripped off. Sam picked Andy up with ease and she wrapped her long legs around his waist, where she could feel his growing erection through their jeans.

He easily found her bed, considering she had a studio apartment, and threw her onto it. His lips made their way from her mouth to her neck and slowly over her exposed skin. He had taken her shirt off mere seconds after closing her door and she had done the same to him. Sam made his way to her jeans and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them. She watched as he leisurely shimmied them off of her. Andy was thankful she was actually wearing something sexy for once tonight instead of her usual sports bra and underwear.

After her jeans were thrown somewhere, Andy decided that Sam was way to over dressed. So she flipped them over with more strength Sam thought she had and took off the stupid piece of clothing that was in her way.

Once they were left in only their underwear, Sam flipped them over again and unclasped Andy's bra in the process. His lips attached themselves to her left nipple, making Andy arch her back and moan. The sound of her moaning went straight to Sam's growing need. He moved his lips over to her right nipple to give it the same attention. Andy felt like she could explode just from what he was doing to her chest.

Andy felt Sam's hand go from her breast to her side and finally to her hip where he slid his finger under the edge of her underwear and down her long lean legs. After they were discarded, Sam moved his lips from her nipples, down her stomach and finally to her heat. When she felt Sam's mouth on her lips Andy couldn't help but let out a small whimper. The wicked things he was doing to her with his tongue had Andy feeling amazing. The heat was slowly building and he could feel her walls start to clench around his tongue, so Sam thrust two fingers into her, causing her to come into his mouth with a scream. He lapped her all up while she was calming down. At this point, Sam was dying. His penis was throbbing and all he wanted was to be inside of her already.

Andy had never come so hard just by a man using his lips and fingers. If he could make her orgasm like that, she couldn't wait to see what he did to her once he was inside her. Luckily for Sam, Andy could tell he needed to bury himself in her and soon. With a seductive glimmer in her eye, she reached down to pull off his boxer briefs, feeling just how big this man really was.

"Do you have a condom?" Andy asked breathless.

"Uh, yea, in my wallet. Hang on." Sam said while getting up momentarily to retrieve his pants. He was back in seconds and putting on the condom before she could even blink. His fast movements caused Andy to giggle and Sam found that he could really grow to love that sound. 'you're never going to see this girl again Sammy, get it together.'

Once the condom was on, Sam hovered over Andy, his penis right outside her entrance. Looking down at her, he waited until she nodded before sliding into her tight heat. As soon as he was all the way in, the both were moaning at how amazing it felt. Once Andy was comfortable with his size, Sam began thrusting in and out of her. Once he found a rhythm, Sam picked up speed.

With every thrust, every moan, every whimper, both grew close to their release. Andy had her nails digging into Sam's back and he couldn't help but love the feeling. His thrusting was starting to lose its rhythm and become erratic as Sam was losing control. Finally, after a few more hard thrusts, Sam spilled into her as Andy came for the second time that night.

Sam collapsed on top of Andy, momentarily putting all his weight on her. Although she didn't mind and in fact loved the feeling, after Sam got his breath back he rolled off of her, slid out of her and pulled off the condom, throwing it away in the trash by her bed.

She watched him; more like studied him, while he was cleaning up. She had just had probably the best sex of her life, and when he was ready, she fully planned on having a round two.

Sam could feel her eyes on him. This was the worst part of having sex with a stranger. Do you get up and leave now or stay the night. He wouldn't mind staying the night. He could see a round two and possibly three in this future. Turning around, he looked down at her, hair everywhere, sweat covering her face, and knew he wasn't going anywhere tonight. He smiled down at her, loving the smile he got in return.

"Want me to leave?" he asked hesitantly.

"Do you want to leave?"

There was a pause before he answered, "No, not yet I don't"

"Then get back over here, there is no way that I am done with you yet."

Sam laughed, her husky response going straight to his groin.

After round two and round three, in the shower, they collapsed on the bed, letting sleep quickly take over their tired bodies.

Morning came much too early for the pair; Andy's alarm clock blaring at the early hour of 6am.

"Jesus, why is your alarm already going off?" Sam said, muffled by his face in her pillow.

Andy laughed, "Because I have to get to work by 8. I'm sorry, I should have let you know."

"Call in, tell em you're too sick to work today." Sam cracked a smile, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I would love to, but you see, it's my first day, so I can't." Andy was leaning over him at this point, a smile on her face. He looked even more handsome, if that was even possible, all disheveled with morning all over his face.

"Do you think we could go for round four before you have to take off?" Sam's voice had a certain level of huskiness to it that sent heat shooting straight down to Andy's lower belly.

"Oh, I think that can be arranged." With a smirk on her face, Sam rolled them over and entered her with one quick thrust. Her laughter soon turned to moans of pleasure as he brought her to another orgasm.

After Sam had left, Andy showered and got dressed. Running into the station she met Tracy Nash, her best friend from the academy, and started putting on her uniform. Tracy saw the smile on her friends face and began questioning her with a knowing grin.

"You got laid last night." It wasn't a question, but a statement that made Andy pause.

Looking over to Tracy with a smug smile she said, "I might have. I might also have gotten laid this morning."

Tracy's mouth hung open, slowly forming a smile. "You little hoe," she laughed. "Spill."

"I met this guy, Sam, at a bar after I left the Penny last night. One drink led to more and that led to us leaving and having the most amazing sex of my life!" Andy whispered the last part excitedly and reported back everything, without getting into too much detail, about her night of passion with a mysterious stranger.

After parade and being paired with their new training officers, the rookies of division 15 set off for the first days as official cops.

The call came in just minutes after getting on the road. While Officer Shaw had wanted to ignore it and continue with "the talk" he was giving Andy, dispatch had asked if they were available to check it out. As soon as shots were fired on the scene, everything seemed to go in fast forward. First Andy is getting out of the cruiser and in the next moment, shes walking into a room with a dead man, a girl who ODed and a hysterical woman. Once paramedics had arrived, along with Officers Williams and Nash, she and Tracy were told to go look through the building and check everything out.

The first door she knocked on, no one was there. As she neared the next door she yelled "Police! Open up!" at the people inside that she could hear before slamming into the door and busting in. The first thing she noticed was the obvious drug deal going on in front of her.

"Freeze! Don't move!" she yelled at the two men. One looked terrified, the other was calm.

"That is a crappy lock," the calm man joked. It was only then that Andy noticed just who the man was standing just feet in front of her.

It was the man she brought home last night.

Who she had in her bed up until this morning.

Who she had the best sex of her life with.

In front of her was none other than Sam.

_What do you think? Review and let me know how I'm doing!_


End file.
